


Before the Fire

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3rd Age - The Stewards, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3745011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Denethor Poetry Challenge-- Denethor indulges in the poem that tells two stories simultaneously in only four verses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Before the Fire  
Poetry by Denethor, ghost-written by Karigan Rohanna  
A/N: The nuzgul nipped me, and I sat trying to think of something technical and sufficiently Dene-like. And then it occurred to me I  
could write something with two rhymes per line, that did not rhyme with each other. The Dene muse fought like a tiger for Finduilas  
poetry, but I won because I said how hard this was for me to write. And Elphir is the eldest son of Imrahil, mentioned in The Peoples  
of Middle Earth. Thank you Sar, insane ghost writer poet mun that you are who made me stick with this, and I dedicate with much  
fondness this story to my three poets, Gina, Alyson, and Hannah, who all write much better poetry than I do.

I sit before the fire and think, of darkness and of shadowed things  
As flames crackle I blink, and think of the lost Dwarven rings  
As the flames leap and snap, I begin to wonder on the nature of Gondor  
As upon my door there is a tap, I realize long did I take to ponder

The hours have slipped past, as I wondered why Eru sent me Faramir  
The hours have run by fast, as I thanked him for all that was Boromir  
Time itself has slipped me by, as I pondered why I was hated by Ecthelion  
Time itself has run past on the sly, as I questioned how Thorongil took my place there within

The night has grown long indeed, as I wondered why Imrahil is so dull  
My errand-rider reins in his steed, as I wonder why Elphir leaves wine in his brain to mull  
Hirgon hastens over the white stone, and now I ponder what the Captain of the Guard is on  
And now he makes himself known, as I wish Finduilas was not yet gone

Time has flown away from me, and I don't know where its gone  
Time from me does continually flee, and I don't know what's wrong  
When I start to think of those, whom over I do rule  
The time within my study grows, and they all seem the fool

My weariness with this world goes on, and they all seem intent  
My need to sleep grows long, and their actions feel ill bent  
Am I the only man within my city, who sees their errant ways  
Am I the only man who's witty, and hasn't slept for days?


End file.
